User blog:Trey Arclight/Short Log Collection 1
A collection of ~10 Duels that last 3 turns or fewer. These are side logs that I work on to get me going on other projects. = A Certain Scientific Duelist = Featured Duel: Mikoto v.s. Miko Juufuku Turn 1: Mikoto *'Main Phase 1': :*Mikoto Normal Summons " " ( 4/1800/100). She then activates its effect to add 1 "Performapal" monster from her Deck to her hand; she chooses " ". :*Sets 1 card (" "). Turn 2: Miko *'Draw Phase': Draws for turn. *'Main Phase 1': :*Miko activates " ", sending 1 monster from her Deck to the Graveyard. She chooses " ". :*Miko then Normal Summons " " ( 2/200/800) and subsequently activates its effect, adding 1 "Gagaga" Spell/Trap Card from her Deck to her hand. She chooses the Equip Spell " ". :*Miko activates "Gagagarevenge" to target 1 "Gagaga" monster in her Graveyard and Special Summon it. She chooses "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000). "Gagagarevenge" becomes equipped to "Magician". :*Miko activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician", changing its Level to a value between 1 and 8 until the end of the turn. She chooses Level 7 ( 4 → 7). She then activates the effect of "Sister", targeting "Magician" to make both of their Levels the sum of their current Levels until the end of the turn ("Sister": 2 → 9, "Magician": 7 → 9). :*Miko Overlays her 2 Level 9 monsters to Xyz Summon " " ( 9/2800/3000) in Attack Position. Because "Gagagarevenge" was sent to the Graveyard because the monster it was equipped to was used for an Xyz Summon, all Xyz Monsters Miko controls gain 300 ATK ("Dyson Sphere": ATK 2800 → 3100). :*Miko activates her (4?) Esper ability, paying 1000 LP (Miko 8000 → 7000) to force each player to banish 1 card from their Extra Deck. Mikoto banishes " ", while Miko banishes " ". While those cards remain banished, any Extra Deck monsters Miko controls cannot be targeted by Spell/Trap Card effects. *'Battle Phase': :*Miko activates her (2) ability, paying 500 LP (Miko 7000 → 6500) to banish 1 monster Mikoto controls until the end of the Battle Phase. She chooses "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker". :*Miko then activates her (3?) ability, paying 500 LP (Miko 6500 → 6000) and targeting 1 monster she controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; it gains an additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn for every Xyz Monster that was banished this turn. :*"Dyson Sphere" attacks Mikoto, but Mikoto activates her (3) ability, paying 500 LP (Mikoto 8000 → 7500) to target 1 Machine-type monster Miko controls, and banish it. Mikoto banishes "Dyson Sphere". :*At the end of the Battle Phase, "Skullcrobat Joker" returns to the field. Turn 3: Mikoto *'Draw Phase': Draws for turn. *'Main Phase 1': :*Mikoto's hand contains " ", " ", " ", " ", and " ". She considers setting the two "Dracoslayer" monsters in her Pendulum Zones, but decides against it. Mikoto instead Normal Summons " " ( 4/1800/700). *'Battle Phase': :*"Silver Claw" attacks directly. Its effect increases the ATK of all "Performapal" monsters Mikoto controls by 300 until the end of the Battle Phase. Mikoto activates her (5) ability, paying 1000 LP (Mikoto 7500 → 6500) to quadruple the change in ATK ("Silver Claw", "Skullcrobat Joker": ATK 1800 → 3000). The attack continues (Miko 6000 → 3000). "Skullcrobat Joker" attacks directly (Miko 3000 → 0). Mikoto wins. Category:Blog posts